


For the Greater Good

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-consensual all around, Rape/Non-con Elements, Umbridge is crazy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge decides it’s time to discipline Hermione and the members of the DA with one of her special kinds of punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at HP Het Taboo regarding a pillory gangbang.

Everything has been strained since Dumbledore escaped the Minister’s plan to arrest him. Hermione can feel tension in the air, and there’s a feeling in the pit of her gut that’s waiting for something to happen. Harry’s refusing to do his occlumency lessons with Snape, Malfoy and his gang are terrorizing the student body, the twins are encouraging pranks that are just winding Umbridge up more, and OWL exams are coming soon. Since the Defense Association has been discovered, there isn’t anything to do that feels productive, that makes her think they’re preparing for what is sure to come, and that also makes her feel restless. 

Some of the DA members are now avoiding her, too, because of the jinx that forced Marietta to face the consequences of her actions. There’s a part of her that knows she should feel guilty, but Hermione can’t when the actions that caused the jinx to go into effect were so detrimental to everyone. The fact that she doesn’t feel more responsible is something that has caused several sleepless nights, and she knows that she’s changing this year with everything Harry’s going through, with the fact that someone like Voldemort is back and preparing a war against her kind, with the knowledge of what Muggles have dealt with in times of war coupled with her readings about the first Voldemort war causing a fear that’s making her more determined to learn everything possible to support Harry if the worst should happen.

“Hem hem.”

The noise is becoming like nails scraping down a chalkboard. Hermione attended Muggle school long enough to associate that noise with all horrible things that hurt her ear drums. She keeps her attention on the Arithmancy text that she’s studying because she finds her tolerance for Umbridge is completely gone, and yet she knows she lacks the freedom of students like Fred and George who no longer seem to care about school. While Umbridge is more of a monster than Crouch impersonating Moody had been, which likely says something when she can find a known Death Eater more acceptable as a professor than this woman, she is also the new Headmistress and has the power to do a lot of damage, even to expel them.

“Hem hem.”

The sound is more forceful now, obviously annoyed at being ignored, and Hermione tightens her grip on her quill because she that feeling of trepidation and fear is stirring in her gut even if she doesn’t know why. When she looks up finally, Umbridge is standing there in pale pink robes that she hasn’t seen before. Her beady eyes are staring at Hermione as if she’s inferior, which supports Hermione’s theory about Umbridge being as prejudiced against Muggleborns as she is about half-breeds. “Good evening, Headmistress,” Hermione says respectfully, even as she feels her fingers twitch wanting to reach for her wand and do something rebellious to follow Dumbledore’s example.

“Miss Granger, I need for you to come with me.” Umbridge is practically bouncing with excitement, and Hermione feels goosebumps on her arms at the sight. It doesn’t bode well for her, but she can’t think of any reason to be so anxious. 

“Is something wrong?” Hermione carefully closes her text and puts her things back in her bag. Madam Pince is watching from her desk, looking curious and slightly worried. Hermione isn’t going to make a scene, obviously, because she can’t risk being expelled. Not now when Harry needs her so much and Ron isn’t even thinking about revising for his OWLs yet. What would they do without her? She drags her fingers over the rough fabric of her bag and silently counts so she can focus on something other than Umbridge’s smirk.

“No, dear. Everything is right.” Umbridge taps her foot. “Do hurry. We’re on a time restriction.”

Knowing she can’t procrastinate any longer, Hermione stands and puts the strap of her bag over her shoulder. After making sure her chair is tucked back under her table, she faces Umbridge. She’s actually a little taller, which makes it odd to look down at Umbridge’s exuberant expression. “I’d like to know what this is about.” She is hesitant to speak, because she knows she’s likely walking a tightrope at the moment and wrong step could send her falling, but she doesn’t like this. Something’s not right about it, and she’s learned to trust her gut since entering the magical world. “May I run by my dorm to drop off my bag?”

“Tut tut, Miss Granger. One would think you have cause to feel guilty about something.” Umbridge trains her beady eyes on Hermione and her face appears even more like a toad when she smiles in a way that makes the goosebumps on Hermione’s arms feel as if they’ve been electrified. “You are going to be punished, Miss Granger, and punishment cannot wait. Now come along.”

“Punished? For what?” Hermione feels slightly panicked as she’s forced to follow behind Umbridge. They leave the library and walk through the quiet corridors. It’s too quiet. It’s almost as if all students have been forced to their dorms, and she wonders if she’s paranoid for thinking such a thing is a possibility.

Umbridge says nothing, just walks faster. They go up several flights of stairs then down another two and through so many corridors that Hermione isn’t even sure where they are by the time they stop at a door where Filch is standing. Umbridge nods at him. “Is everything as I requested?”

“That it is. Had a bit of difficulty with one of ‘em, but they’re in there waiting.” Filch looks at Hermione in such a way that makes her skin crawl. “You certain you don’t need any assistance?”

“Hem hem.” Umbridge clears her throat and shakes her head. “I will be doling out the punishment, thank you. Now leave. The Ministry appreciates your loyalty and devotion in supporting our endeavors.” 

Filch nods and walks past Hermione, brushing against her arm as he leans his head in. His breath is stinky, and he’s still looking at her in that horrid way. “You’re in for it now, girly. Won’t be so uppity when you’ve had your punishment.”

“Headmistress Umbridge, I demand to know why I’m here,” she says sharply once Filch is gone. Her voice is shaking, and she hates that it is betraying her nerves in such a way. Harry’s told her about Umbridge’s punishment, and she knows that he’s right, that this woman is evil and twisted. “Educational Decree Number Three clearly states that no student is allowed to be punished without reason.”

Umbridge swells up and her smirk becomes a hateful smile. “You dare quote Ministry policy at me, Miss Granger? You who are so disloyal that you belong in Azkaban for what you’ve done? Did you think I would never find out, dear? While Albus Dumbledore might wish to fall on his sword for that wretched Potter boy, I am far too smart to be fooled the way dear Cornelius is, and I know it was you who founded that army. You used Potter to convince the others to join, and you were preparing them to take over our world. I know all about your kind, Miss Granger.”

“My kind?” Hermione repeats slowly. Oh no. This is terrible. If she has somehow found out about the DA being Hermione’s idea, it’s all over anyway. Realizing that she’s likely to be expelled, she decides to stop holding her tongue. Merlin, she hopes Fred and George never find out about this. “Witches you mean? Because that’s what I am, _Miss_ Umbridge. I have magic that’s stronger than most of you who walk around acting as if my blood makes me lesser than you. How do your blood prejudices support that reality? I could out duel any Pureblood student in my year. If I’m supposed to be so inferior, why am I the best student in my year? I created magic at sixteen that even experts can’t even create a counter-jinx.”

By now, Umbridge’s face is red with anger, but Hermione’s still shocked when she lashes out and physically slaps her cheek. “That’s enough you wretched girl. I tried to tell Cornelius about you, but he refused to listen. Too busy hunting down Dumbledore to see the real threat to our world, but that’s why he has me, dear. You’ve forced me to do something that I find most distasteful, but you and those you convinced must be punished. I do not want to, but I think sometimes the circumstances justify doing things differently. Besides, what Cornelius doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Hermione feels like running when Umbridge gets that sick look of excitement back on her face. She doesn’t have time to reply before Umbridge opens the door and shoves her in ahead of her. What she sees makes her freeze and stare with growing horror. The room is empty save for a contraption that looks as if it’s Muggle in origin and every single member of the DA from Dennis to Cho. The only one missing is Marietta, who is still at hospital trying to get the jinx removed. They’re all twitching and murmuring amongst themselves, but, when they see her, they stare at her as if she’s a stranger. The expressions on their faces are frightening, even if she can’t explain exactly why.

“Your punishment is going to be unorthodox, girl. Little Miss Question-all is going to suffer the consequences of founding an army to destroy the Ministry. You’ve probably even been planting ideas in Potter’s head, making him so those awful lies in order to convince people that they should fight. Tut tut, Miss Granger.” Umbridge is gleeful as she shuts the door behind Hermione and presses the tip of her wand against her back to force her to walk.

“What is this? What have you done to them all?” she asks quietly, no longer able to prevent the fear from entering her voice. Harry is standing there with the crowd looking at her with unseeing eyes and a wicked expression. Ron is actually moving back and forth, as are several others, antsy, like they’re being kept in place and would be attacking her if they were free.

“Hem hem.” Umbridge clears her throat to get Hermione’s attention back on her. “I altered several charms, dear, to achieve my needs. There is also a potion that I arranged to be given to them instead of pumpkin juice this evening at meal time. The House Elves are most upset with your knitting project and were happy to assist me in punishing you.” She is grinning wider and seems even more excited at Hermione’s obvious distress. “I considered a variety of punishments for you, Miss Granger, but I finally decided on something befitting a Muggleborn, a punishment out of your own dirty blood history. I find it symbolic, as I’m sure you’ll agree.”

“You’re crazy. You can’t get away with this,” Hermione says, not even sure what is planned but knowing it’s dreadful based on Umbridge’s reaction.

“You’re wrong dear. I can and I will. Your magical talents won’t save you this time,” Umbridge says, waving her wand and pulling Hermione’s bag off her arm. “You should undress now, dear. The lust potion that I’ve given them is starting to go into effect. Can you tell from the glazed look in their eyes? The charms I’ve used are working beautifully, of course. Their focus is on you, the founder of their secret society, and they can only be satisfied by you.”

Hermione feels bile rise in her throat as Umbridge’s intentions are made clear. She intends for her to have sex with them all. She’s a virgin, and the idea of having her best friends, her classmates, rape her is enough to make her turn her head and vomit. This can’t be real. She’s fallen asleep and is just having a horrible nightmare caused by the stress of everything happening right now. This isn’t reality. It can’t be.

“Tut tut, dear. You’ve made a mess.” Umbridge waves her wand and cleans the vomit from the floor. “Wipe your mouth on your sleeve then undress. I won’t tell you a third time, Miss Granger. Do you know what else I’ve done to them? I’ve made sure that they’ll remember being under someone else’s control when it’s all over, that they’ll remember you as you are this evening, weak and pathetic and inferior as they do things to you that are absolutely wicked.” She pauses for a moment to catch her breath because she’s panting by now, looking far too excited for it to be normal. “That’ll ensure that they never follow your evil plans to rise against the Ministry. They’ll know you’re nothing after tonight, dear, and they’ll never forget that.”

Weak and pathetic. The words echo through Hermione’s mind as she wipes her mouth on the sleeve of her robe. No, Umbridge is wrong. That’s not her at all. She’s strong and clever, she has to be to survive in this world that hates her just because she’s different. They’ll remember, but she knows there are ways to make them forget. Memory charms that she can use to make them all forget whatever transpires tonight. They’ll never know, and Umbridge isn’t strong enough to remove them if Hermione’s intent is powerful enough, and it will be because she can’t stand for any of them to know what happens here. It’s bad enough that she’ll have to remember, that Umbridge will know, but she can make it through this ordeal if she knows the others can be forced to forget.

Hermione straightens up and steels her nerves. Looking right at Umbridge, she forces herself to smirk as she unfastens her robe and shrugs it off. It’s just her body. It’s not her mind or her spirit. If she keeps repeating that, it will hopefully give her the strength to get this through. She refuses to let Umbridge break her. She has to be strong. It’s just her body. A body can be healed and cleaned. This is nothing compared to what Harry’s had to face in the past few years. Nothing compared to what Sirius dealt with for decades. Poor Remus experiences pain every month, and it has to be worse than what she’ll have happen to her tonight.

“I think Miss Weasley is particularly interested in getting to you, dear,” Umbridge points out, her beady eyes narrowing when Hermione refuses to let her fear show. “I’ve given her a special potion, you see. Her and the other girls are going to punish you, too, you see, so I altered something in order to modify their bodies so they can enjoy you, too. We can’t let the boys have all the fun, can we, dear?”

Listening to Umbridge describe what she’s done to her friends makes Hermione’s fingers twitch, but she keeps her head high as she unbuttons her blouse. By the time she’s standing there in her knickers and bra, Umbridge is panting again and her beady eyes are shining. She aims her wand at Hermione and makes a gesture. Hermione licks her lips and can’t fight the embarrassment that spreads over her skin warming it with a faint flush as she unclasps her bra and takes it off.

“Oh, now, that does seem to stir them all up. I believe Mr. Corner is about to force his way over here soon.” Umbridge waits until Hermione slides her knickers off before she forces her over to the wooden contraption. “Does Miss Smarty know what this is? It’s a pillory. Muggles used it to punish dirty evil creatures that violated their laws, so it’s appropriate to use it to punish you for violating our own rules.”

She makes Hermione bend over and place her wrists in the appropriate slots of the wood then she has her put her neck down before the device is closed. There’s a moment of sheer panic and fear when she hears the locking charm and feels the two pieces of wood securing her in place. She’s trapped and naked with her bum facing her friends and her breasts hanging down. It’s humiliating, and she closes her eyes tightly when she feels tears threaten to spill because she is strong and this is just her body and she can survive this. It’s going to make her stronger.

“Very nice, dear.” Umbridge walks around her, speaking in a breathy tone that grates on Hermione’s nerves. She can see her out of the corner of her eyes and watches as she picks up Hermione’s wand from where it’s been placed. “Let’s see if you’re as morally loose as other Muggles, shall we?”

Hermione gasps when her own wand is pressed inside her. She’s dry down there, so it the wood almost scrapes against the walls of her cunt, and she bites her lip hard when she feels it pressing far deeper than her fingers have ever gone. It’s just her body. Virginity means nothing, really, so it’s not something precious that she’s having taken from her. She can still choose to be with someone after this and that’ll be her true first time. This is just a body, and she has to keep repeating that because this hasn’t even started and she’s already near tears. She can taste the faint flavor of copper against her tongue and knows she’s bitten her lip hard enough to bleed.

“A virgin.” Umbridge sounds gleeful as she pulls Hermione’s wand out of her. “I think Potter will go first then. Your little puppet can take your special gift as his reward for leading your army and spreading those awful lies. Potter, step forward and claim your prize.”

In an odd way, it’s a relief that it’s Harry, even if the boy behind her isn’t really her Harry. None of these people are truly themselves, not with so many charms and potions controlling them. Hermione feels familiar hands touching her back, stroking over the cheeks of her bum before they’re pressing inside her where the wand has just been. She keeps her eyes closed because she doesn’t want to risk seeing Umbridge. With her eyes closed, she can pretend that it’s really Harry touching her and that helps her body start to react naturally to being stimulated.

“You’re so tight, Hermione.” Harry’s voice surprises her, and she inhales sharply because that means they can speak. They can talk as they rape her, and she’ll not be able to pretend at all.

“Hem hem.” Umbridge clears her throat. “Do not restrain yourself, Potter. She is here to be punished, and she is nothing more than a wicked, dirty girl who is to be used until she learns her lesson.”

Harry wastes no time. Hermione gasps when he breaches her, forcing his cock completely inside her in one thrust. It hurts being opened so wide with no preparation at all, and she can’t help but blink back tears as he begins moving. She can hear the sound of clothing rustling behind her, and she knows that must mean the other members of the DA are undressing. There are over two dozen of them, she realizes, and they’ve been given a potion that makes them lust for her. This is going to be a neverending nightmare.

“Very good, Potter. You’re a natural. Go deeper, she likes that.” Umbridge is panting beside her, but Hermione refuses to look. Harry obeys, thrusting so deep on every thrust forward. Finally, he grunts, and Hermione feels something spill inside her. It feels awkward, and she’s relieved when he pulls out.

“The youngest Weasleys next, I think. One for each end.” Umbridge touches Hermione’s spine, which makes her stiffen instantly. “We’ll take care of any other pesky virginity you may have, dear, then I’ll let them all have you. Miss Weasley, take her mouth. Mr. Weasley, that’s an impressive appendage. You’ll have her arse, I think.”

“No!” Hermione’s eyes open at that, and she looks up to see Umbridge smirking at her. “Please, not that.”

“I’m afraid that the guilty party does not get to select the punishment, dear. Now be a good girl and suck on your little follower’s temporary limb.” Umbridge grins in delight as Ginny pulls on Hermione’s hair and forces her to face front.

Whatever Umbridge has done to the girls seems to have modified their clits. Hermione stares in horror at the large cock, for want of a better word, now hanging between Ginny’s legs. The tip is wet just like the photographs in the sex manuals she read when first discovering sex several years ago. “Isn’t it lovely? I wish I had one of these all the time. I can’t wait to fuck your face, Hermione. I’m going to come on it when I’m done,” Ginny says, dragging the tip across her cheek and lips as she talks.

Ron is stroking her cunt with long capable fingers that she’s admired wrapped around chess pieces, and she tries not to cry out when the first finger slides inside her arse. It hurts even more than Harry’s cock had, and it’s just a finger. Ginny takes advantage of her open mouth to force herself inside, making Hermione gag and choke around the girth in her throat.

Behind her, Ron makes an approving noise before she hears him spit. Something wet hits her arsehole, and she feels even more humiliated when she realizes he’s spat on her. “I always thought you had a broomstick up your arse, but I was wrong. Let’s see how uptight you are when there’s a huge cock up it,” Ron is saying, sounded almost as excited as he was when he got his new broom. 

Ginny pulls out of her mouth for a moment and giggles. “You should see it, Hermione. It’s so big and your hole is so tiny, but he’s going to fit it. He’s going to make it fit.”

Hermione screams when he forces his cock into her arse. It hurts so much, and she hears Umbridge laughing beside her. Ginny starts fucking her face again, pulling her hair as she takes her roughly, cursing at her and insulting her as she chokes on her cock. Ron is fucking her arse like a crazed man, deep and fast, reaching around her to squeeze her breasts.

“Such great tits. Shouldn’t keep them hidden. So bloody tight. Such a tight arse,” he’s murmuring as he keeps moving.

Ginny pulls out of her mouth, giving her time to gasp in breaths, but then there’s sticky warm liquid splashing across her nose and cheeks and lips. Hermione blinks when some gets in her eyes. Ginny stumbles away, sitting beside Harry, who Hermione notices is watching and wanking himself.

“Finnigan. Take her mouth.” Umbridge directs, and then Seamus is there, forcing himself into her throat, making rapid thrusts while Ron continues fucking her arse. Finally, Ron thrusts deep and makes a low noise before he comes inside her. “Thomas, your next. Your choice.”

Hermione feels a cock slide into her cunt that’s thicker than Harry’s had been. Dean is twisting her nipples as he fucks her, he and Seamus talking about her and insulting her, calling her names as they keep fucking inside her. Lee and Lavender share her, him in her arse and Lavender fucking her face, talking about how pretty she is with come dripping off her cheeks and nose. After they come, it’s Michael in her mouth and Luna in her arse. It’s horrible because Luna uses her fingers on her, stroking her now wet cunt until Hermione’s actually having an orgasm, which seems to delight the crowd based on their jeers and insults about the little slut wanting it.

Dennis and Colin take her at the same time, Colin using her mouth and Dennis in her cunt. They’re so young that they’re not even developed much yet, and Hermione feels even more ashamed because of that. After Luna, it seems to become a game. They stroke her clit and pinch her nipples and encourage each other to get her to come. There are so many of them, and Umbridge just watches it all, panting and grinning and enjoying every minute of Hermione’s defilement.

It all starts to blur eventually. 

Cho in her arse, Angelina in her cunt, Alicia in her mouth, Ernie likes her mouth, Hannah likes her cunt while Justin chokes her on his cock, Zacharias fucks her arse while Susan comes in her mouth, Terry and Anthony take turns, one in her arse and one in her cunt while Katie fucks her mouth. Padma and Parvati take her together and Neville gets on his knees to suck her cunt as Parvati fucks her arse, licking and sucking up all the come that’s dripped down, making her come on his tongue while the girls pull out and come on her. He takes her cunt after, fucking her so hard that she feels it despite the stupor that she’s found herself entering. 

When Fred and George approach her, they grin down at her. “Tired yet?” George asks.

“Bet you are. Been used by everyone now,” Fred adds.

“Saved the best for last, we did.”

“Would love to pull you out of that and fuck your arse and cunt together.”

“We prefer doing it together,” George tells her.

“Both of us in your cunny would be good, too,” Fred says. 

“But that one,” George makes a motion towards Umbridge,” says you’re being punished.”

“So we’ll just have to take you this way.” Fred is behind her, and he shoves his cock into her cunt while George paints her lips with the head of his cock. It smears the come that is already there, which he seems to like.

“Should see about a new decree forcing her to be this way for the whole school,” George suggests as he’s sliding into her mouth.

“Bet that’d be proper motivation for everyone to pass their tests.” Fred groans. “Even after all this, she’s so fucking tight. You should feel her brother mine.”

“She’s got a nice mouth. That gag reflex is just about worked out of her now. Must have sucked over a dozen cocks tonight, Hermione. Typical of you to want to be the best at everything you do.”

“Let’s swap,” Fred suggests, and they do. Multiple times. They keep swapping, taking her mouth and cunt then her arse and mouth and back again until she’s too confused to even remember which is which anymore. When they finally come and walk away, she’s relieved. That’s the last of them. Her punishment’s ended, and she’s got her mind, even if her body’s sore and damaged.

“Tut tut, Miss Granger.” Umbridge steps in front of her and tilts her head up. “Did you think it was over? Silly girl. It’s only just begun.” She angles Hermione’s head so she can see the group of them standing there, cocks erect and ready to go again with a wild look in all their eyes. Umbridge smiles widely as she steps away. “She’s yours. Punish her for being disloyal to the Ministry and make her pay for violating the rules. It’s all for the greater good, after all.”

It’s only her body, only her body, bodies can be healed and fixed, Hermione tries to remind herself as the whole group descends on her like a pack of wild animals. She struggles to free herself from the pillory to no avail, so she closes her eyes and starts to count as cocks enter her mouth and arse.

End


End file.
